


Младший аврор Грейвз

by Forwenx



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: AU, в котором Порпентина Голдштейн — глава магической безопасности, а Персиваль Грейвз — младший аврор. Очень привлекательный младший аврор.





	Младший аврор Грейвз

  
На стол директора магической безопасности Порпентины Эстер Голдштейн легла толстая потрепанная папка, вид которой заставил появиться между ее аккуратных бровей морщинку.   
  
Папка совершенно не вписывалась в идеальный порядок на ее столе и не соответствовала правилам документации их департамента.   
  
— Личное дело младшего аврора Персиваля Грейвза из департамента магической безопасности Сан-Франциско, — тихо прочла Тина и задумчиво провела пальцем по имени. Открыв папку, она впилась взглядом в колдографию аврора. Тот хмурил свои густые брови и не смотрел в камеру, будто о чем-то задумавшись в момент съемки.   
  
«А он симпатичный», — пронеслась в голове мысль, которую Тина тут же отбросила, погружаясь в изучение досье на вновь прибывшего сотрудника.   
  
Удачно завершенная операция по раскрытию сети производства и сбыта наркотических зелий сделала младшего аврора Персиваля Грейвза звездой в своем департаменте. И его начальник рекомендовал молодого и подающего большие надежды Грейвза в главный офис МАКУСА в Нью-Йорке — самой Порпентине Голдштейн.   
  
Грейвз не хотел спорить с начальством, да и смена места жительства на другое побережье ему была только на руку: после недавней операции над его головой нависла угроза мщения за переловленных им темных магов.   
  
А еще парни говорили, что эта Голдштейн, его будущая начальница, — невероятная красотка. По снимку в «Ведьминском еженедельнике» Грейвз решил, что она дама с не самым лучшим характером и, пожалуй, лучше не нарушать ее приказов. А что до красоты, то разве он может думать что-то лишнее о своем боссе? Это же не по Уставу!   
  
«А в жизни он еще симпатичнее. Эти брови... И родинка на скуле, так и хочется дотронуться...» — подумала Тина, когда новый сотрудник переступил порог ее кабинета и замер у стола, смущенно улыбнувшись на долю секунды.   
  
— Миссис Голдштейн.   
  
— Мисс, — тут же поправила его Тина.   
  
— Простите, мисс Голдштейн... — снова смутился Грейвз.   
  
И смущался потом еще часто. Или это его смущала Тина? Но не мог же он знать, что когда она смотрела на него, то думала совсем не о работе? То, как он уверенно держался, как ловко действовал при поимке нарушителей порядка — Тина не могла не задумываться, каким бы он был в постели. В ее постели. Но она упорно гнала от себя эти мысли, напоминая себе о разнице в возрасте, положении, о том, что она его начальница, в конце концов!   
  
Однако, стоило Тине лишь оказаться рядом с ним — уверенность Грейвза куда-то исчезала, он запинался, смущался, путал слова и сбегал под любым предлогом. И ее это раздражало!   
  
Как раздражала и эта манера Грейвза постоянно носить свое старое серое пальто. И чем его не устроил форменный кожаный плащ аврора? Тина бы хотела взглянуть на него в черной коже. А если уж честно, то и без нее. И без этого мешковатого пиджака, жилетки и рубашки. Зачем вообще было носить столько слоев лишней одежды? А его брюки... Нет, с ними все было в порядке. Но то, как Грейвз периодически клал в карман свою волшебную палочку и как провокационно она топорщилась в его штанах...   
  
Тина уже думала поговорить с ним на тему одежды лично, раз его непосредственный начальник или не замечал ничего или не считал нужным следить за внешним видом своих сотрудников. Она даже могла посоветовать своего портного. Именно благодаря ему глава магической безопасности выглядела так ослепительно: строгое, но элегантное пальто, тонкая приталенная белоснежная рубашка, скорпионы на воротнике, идеально сидящие по фигуре брюки. А если прибавить к этому строгую, но женственную короткую прическу, обнажающую изгиб шеи, уверенные взгляд и походку... Порпентина Голдштейн была действительно хороша. И она это знала. А уж когда она временами облачалась для задания в свой старый кожаный плащ, который не забывала пропитывать зельями и укреплять защитными заклинаниями, то мужская часть ее отдела не скрывала своих восхищенных взглядов, что льстило Тине. Хотя сейчас ее интересовало внимание только одного человека. Того, что угрюмо смотрел из-под черных бровей и смущенно отводил взгляд, стоило Тине его заметить...   
  
А еще ее ужасно раздражала его любовь к фаст-фуду, точнее, к одному виду этой ужасной еды — к хот-догам. Как вообще можно есть руками? Непонятно из чего сделанная сосиска, белая булка и горчица! Она же вытекает и пачкает все! Кошмар! Это просто невозможно есть.   
  
Тина невольно поморщилась.   
  
Да и вообще, какого драного низзла она думала об этом авроре так часто? Вокруг столько привлекательных состоявшихся мужчин, а она мечтает об этом неудачнике!   
  
Говорят, что мысли материальны. Тине не хотелось верить в эти глупости, но факт оставался фактом: стоило лишь дверям лифта закрыться за ее спиной, как откуда ни возьмись перед ней возник Грейвз. В своем неизменном сером пальто, небрежно наброшенном на шею шарфе и с кипой бумаг в руках.   
  
— Мэм, — растерянно поприветствовал он свою начальницу.   
  
— Аврор Грейвз, — Тина кивнула и хотела сделать шаг вперед, но в этот момент он тоже шагнул. Она отступила — он тоже. Крики мандрагоры, как Тинa ненавидела все эти неловкости!..   
  
— Грейвз, дайте пройти, — грозно процедила Тина и снова шагнула вперед, а он — ей навстречу. Oт их столкновения все бумаги, что были в его руках, разлетелись, а несчастное содержимое стаканчикa с кофе пролилось на ее новые туфли.   
  
— Простите, — Грейвз тут же присел и коснулся палочкой черной замши ее туфель. Приятное тепло разлилось по ступням и, окутывая щиколотки, поднялось выше.   
  
— Грейвз, не стоит, — Тинa, сама толком не понимая, что делает, опустилась рядом и взмахом руки призвала рассыпавшиеся бумаги.   
  
Грейвз взглянул на нее. Ах, да у него глаза василиска, иначе как объяснить то, что она замерла и не может сдвинуться с места?   
  
— Простите, мэм, я виноват, — тихо произнес Грейвз и медленно сглотнул.   
  
Тина проследила взглядом, как дернулся его кадык, скользнула глазами к гладко выбритому подбородку и остановилась на его губах. Ох, они идеальны... были бы... если... Какого?.. Это что, горчица?   
  
Ловким движением она достала из кармана платок и, чуть наклонившись, все также не отводя взгляда от темных глаз Грейвза, аккуратно коснулась кончиком белоснежной ткани желтого пятна над его губой.   
  
— Грейвз... горчица, — тихо произнесла Тина, с ужасом осознавая, какая соблазнительная хрипотца прозвучала в ее голосе.   
  
Она резко опустила руку с платком и быстро встала, чтобы только Грейвз не заметил ее довольную улыбку. Ведь от нее определенно не скрылось, как расширились его зрачки и румянец окрасил скулы.   
  
Тине определенно нравилось следить за Грейвзом и его реакциями. А уж если удавалось поработать с ним на задании...   
  
Эта операция поначалу не предвещала никаких сложностей, раз уж на нее решили отправить небольшой отряд авроров. Все должно было пройти быстро. Но кто же знал, что преступники, промышлявшие продажей незаконных зелий и артефактов, будут предупреждены?   
  
Тина вообще не должна была участвовать в задержании, но решила проконтролировать операцию лично. И посмотреть на Грейвза в деле, конечно же. О, там действительно было на что посмотреть!   
  
Эти его порывистые взмахи волшебной палочкой, сила, которой он обладал, уверенность, которую приобретал в бою, в схватке — все это так заворожило Тину и в этот раз, что поначалу она не поняла, что случилось.   
  
Вот они окружили старое здание, только имеющее вид заброшенного, поставили антиаппарационный барьер, ворвались внутрь... Грейвз шел одним из последних, а вместе с ним, конечно, и Тина. Но и на их долю выпали двое преступников, желавших сбежать через черный ход. Одного Грейвз сразу оглушил и связал чарами, второй же оказался умнее и соваться под заклинания не стал, укрывшись за магическим щитом. Грейвз попытался справиться с ним, но сходу не смог. Тут вмешалась Тина. Выступив вперед и одним взмахом руки сорвав с преступника всю защиту, она победно взглянула на Грейвза, предоставляя ему разобраться со вторым противником, и... И, отвлекшись, не заметила, как маг активировал артефакт, из которого во все стороны хлынуло волшебное пламя.   
  
Грейвз мгновенно кинулся вперед, заслоняя Тину, желая защитить ее собой и своей магией.   
  
Она же в ужасе успела подумать только об одном: идиот, дементор его побери! Тина же была в форменном плаще аврора, имеющем кратковременную защиту от огня на случай, если защитные чары не сработают. А он был в своем сером ненавистном ей пальто, совершенно обычном, без всякой защиты!   
  
Тина волной магии оттолкнула Грейвза в сторону, а сама, выставив щит, который едва смог сдержать напор пламени, атаковала преступника, сначала выбив из его рук амулет, а после со злостью отбросив к стене.   
  
И, разъяренная, повернулась к Грейвзу.   
  
Но только она хотела высказать тому все, что думает о его действиях, как спину пронзила такая боль, что ноги сами подкосились и она упала прямо в руки Грейвза. Он что-то кричал, Тина надеялась всеми остатками сознания, что это относилось к напавшему на нее со спины преступнику, а не к ней...   
  
— Грейвз, только не в больницу, я не вынесу такого позора, — прошептала Tина куда-то в его теплую шею, когда немного пришла в себя на холодном ночном воздухе.   
  
Двигаться было ужасно больно, и она безвольной куклой висела в сильных руках Грейвза, который очень бережно прижимал ее к себе.   
  
— Как скажете, мэм, — тихо ответил он и аппарировал.   
  
Тина медленно приходила в себя. Спина до сих пор ныла, но уже терпимо. Все еще не открывая глаз, она пыталась понять, где находится. Судя по окружающему ее запаху она лежала, уткнувшись лицом прямо в подушку Грейвза.   
  
— Ну и нарушитель же ты регламентов, Грейвз, — прошептала она с улыбкой и открыла глаза.   
  
Он стоял у плиты и, кажется, варил какое-то зелье, но на ее голос мгновенно развернулся.   
  
— Простите, мэм, но вы сами просили не доставлять вас в больницу... — он быстро подошел и присел возле нее. — Как вы себя чувствуете?   
  
— Как будто меня ранили в спину заклинанием, разрезавшим мою кожу на мелкие кусочки.   
  
— Почти так оно и было, мисс Голдштейн, — Грейвз кивнул, внимательно осматривая ее, — но уже все в порядке, раны затянулись, вам еще бы укрепляющее зелье и...   
  
— Помоги мне сесть, лежать на животе жутко неудобно, — Тина попыталась приподняться на руках, но они задрожали от слабости.   
  
— Простите, что я разрезал вашу рубашку, но только на спине и... я готов забыть, что я вас трогал и... Простите... Ваш плащ испорчен и... — Грейвз окончательно смутился, но все же аккуратно помог сесть Тине, стараясь не касаться обнаженной кожи ее спины.   
  
А она недовольно прикусила губу, расстроившись, что пропустила все прикосновения его рук...   
  
Он все еще аккуратно придерживал ее за плечи, и его лицо было так близко, что Тина не смогла удержаться. Подавшись вперед, она легко коснулась его губ своими. Это, конечно же, зелья и ранение ослабили ее силу воли, не иначе!   
  
Грейвз же сначала застыл, замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Он не мог поверить, что такая недоступная и желанная Порпентина Голдштейн оказалась в его руках, хрупкая и полуобнаженная... И она его целовала — как в тех мечтах, которые он пытался гнать от себя, но которые возвращались снова и снова, с каждым разом все красочнее.   
  
Каждый день было все сложнее не то что смотреть на нее на работе, но даже и находиться с ней в одном помещении! После таких-то мыслей и желаний, что с каждым днем захватывали его все сильнее и сильнее! Сейчас казалось, что сбылись самые смелые его мечты...   
  
Но тут, очевидно раздосадованная, не получившая никакой реакции в ответ Тина, отстранилась.   
  
— Это было мое спасибо, аврор Грейвз, — фыркнула она тихо, не глядя на него. И добавила язвительно: — Но вам оно, кажется, не требуется.   
  
Грейвз потрясенно выдохнул и, набравшись смелости, хрипло произнес:   
  
— Боюсь, я не расслышал. Можете повторить?   
  
Тина вскинула на него свой взгляд и столкнулась с лукавым блеском его горящих глаз.   
  
Но прежде, чем она успела податься к нему снова, Грейвз сам склонился к ней и, опалив горячим дыханием, набросился на нее с поцелуями — порывистыми, страстными, жаркими. У Тины перехватило дыхание и закружилась голова. Она еще успела было задаться вопросом: от недавнего ли это ранения или Грейвз действительно настолько хорош в поцелуях? Но это было последней связной мыслью.   
  
Грейвз уверенно прижал Тину к себе еще сильнее, его руки скользнули по обнаженной и такой нежной коже ее спины. Прикосновение обожгло огнем, а этот собственнический жест заставил Тину еще острее ощутить возбуждение.   
  
Она, не разрывая поцелуя, нащупала дрожащими пальцами пуговицы его рубашки, но они не поддавались, и Тина от нетерпения дернула их, отрывая. Это вызвало усмешку у Грейвза:   
  
— Вы мне мстите, мэм?   
  
— Тина, — выдохнула она.   
  
— Но...   
  
— В пекло субординацию, — прошептала Тина и прижалась к его губам, скользнув руками под рубашку Грейвза.   
  
Ох, как она давно мечтала коснуться его обнаженной груди! Нехотя разорвав поцелуй, Тина чуть отстранилась под вопросительным взглядом Грейвза.   
  
— Я хочу видеть...   
  
Она нежно провела ладонями по его груди, сняла рубашку и, окинув обнаженный торс Персиваля страстным взглядом, наклонилась с поцелуями к его шее, плечам, нежно лаская руками спину, живот... Но как только ее руки легли на ремень брюк, раздался громкий хлопок. Реакция аврора должна быть автоматической в любой ситуации. Грейвз схватил Тину и, повалив на диван, накрыл собой, при этом стараясь нащупать левой рукой палочку на столике у дивана. Хлопок и последовавшее за ним шипение и бульканье раздавалось со стороны плиты. Медленно подняв голову, Грейвз облегченно выдохнул:   
  
— Это зелье.   
  
— Что? — Тина озадаченно смотрела на него.   
  
— Я забыл о нем, — Грейвз улыбнулся и, сев на диване, взмахом палочки погасил огонь и левитировал зелье на стол.   
  
— Знаешь, что поможет мне лучше любого зелья? — прошептала Тина, обнимая Грейвза со спины, проводя пальцами по груди, устремляясь вниз, оглаживая и ощупывая, убеждаясь, что желание Грейвза не подлежит никакому сомнению.   
  
— То есть мне не стоит предлагать попробовать еще раз? — спросил он с улыбкой.   
  
— Варить зелье — нет. Продолжать лечить меня — да. И точно не один раз! — усмехнувшись, ответила она.   
  
Грейвз же был только рад. Он снова повернулся к Тине, избавил ее от остатков рубашки, восторженно вздохнул. И подумал, что удобнее им точно будет в спальне.   
  
— Грейвз! Что ты... — начала было Тина, которую он поднял на руки; но он не дал ей договорить, накрыв ее губы поцелуем.   
  
— Персиваль, — хрипло выдохнул он, с трудом отстраняясь от ее губ, направляясь в сторону спальни. — Или вы хотите, чтобы я ощущал себя на работе?   
  
— Персиваль, — томно протянула она, прижимаясь к нему, обнимая за шею, и добавила: — Мне нравится.   
  
Грейвз бережно положил ее на кровать и чуть отстранился, любуясь: волосы Тины разметались по покрывалу, взгляд горел, губы алели от поцелуев, а грудь вздымалась от прерывистого дыхания. Это было лучше любых его грез.   
  
Завороженный, он склонился над ней, коснулся пальцем ее губ, проследовал ими по длинной изящной линии шеи к ключицам и дотронулся пальцами до груди.   
  
— Я так хочу тебя, — хрипло прошептал Грейвз и припал губами к ее соску. Он медленно втянул его в рот, отпустил, легонько коснувшись языком, затем повернулся ко второй груди, целуя, облизывая, дразня, отчего Тина слегка выгнулась навстречу его губам. Грейвз, нежно поглаживая кожу, спускался ниже, покрывая поцелуями живот Тины, что вызвало у нее непроизвольный стон. Ее отзывчивость на ласки и поцелуи все сильнее распаляла Грейвза, и, чуть отстранившись, уверенным движением он расстегнул ее брюки и стянул их на пол. Тина лежала перед ним в одних лишь черных кружевных трусиках. Такая беззащитная и притягательная, что хотелось целовать каждый дюйм ее тела.   
  
— Персиваль? — нетерпеливо позвала она, приподнимаясь на локте и за руку притягивая Грейвза к себе.   
  
Он вновь лег рядом с ней, обнимая за талию. Тина, целуя его, запустила одну руку в волосы, а второй, медленно проведя по спине, опустилась к его ягодицам и сжала, а потом толкнула его на спину и оказалась сверху.   
  
— Кажется, на тебе слишком много одежды, — облизнув губы, проговорила Тина и потянулась к ремню его брюк.   
  
— Мисс Голдштейн не перестает командовать, — заметил он с довольной улыбкой.   
  
— Еще скажи, что тебе это не нравится, Перси, — усмехнулась она, расстегнув ремень и брюки, нетерпеливым взмахом руки магией избавляя его от них. Вместе с нижним бельем.   
  
Увиденное оказалось выше всяческих ожиданий Тина: размеры поражали даже ее воображение. Она обхватила напряженный член и медленно провела по нему ладонью.   
  
— Нравится, — простонал Грейвз. — И это тоже мне нравится...   
  
Тина лукаво усмехнулась, оглядывая откинувшегося на подушки Грейвза. И, медленно глядя ему в глаза, склонилась, нежно облизнула головку раз, другой, а после обхватила губами и стала скользить неторопливо, тягуче, плавно. Грейвз задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений и испугался, что так не продержится долго.   
  
— Ну уж нет, — с трудом выдавил он. — Тина!   
  
Она отстранилась, довольно облизываясь, но Грейвз потянул ее на себя, ближе, и впился горячим поцелуем в ее губы. Его рука оглаживала ее тело, скользнула к низу живота, забралась под мокрое кружево.   
  
Грейвз провел пальцами по влажным складочкам, потер возбужденный клитор, чем вызвал томный стон Тины:   
  
— Перси...   
  
Грейвз уже не мог сдерживаться, он резко стянул с Тины трусики и устроился между ее ног.   
  
Тина притянула Грейвза ближе, ей хотелось, чтобы он накрыл ее собой, хотелось чувствовать его рядом и в себе. Она выгибалась навстречу его члену, ощущая проникновение. Грейвз медленными толчками вошел на всю длину и застонал от удовольствия в шею Тины. Она обвила его бедра ногами, руками лаская плечи и медленно двигаясь в такт его движениям.   
  
Грейвз сходил с ума от стонов Тины, от ощущения того, что он сейчас обладает этой шикарной женщиной, казавшейся ему недоступной. Да и от всех других ощущений тоже: страсть захватила его, поглотила, лишила разума. Слишком хорошо было в ней, слишком. Тина страстно выгибалась, стонала, не сдерживала себя — и это заводило еще сильнее. Сама она тоже наслаждалась Грейвзом, его восхищенными взглядами, сильными руками, неутомимыми движениями. Тина мимолетно подумала, что оказалась права: Грейвз был определенно хорош в постели. И он пытался сдержать себя, успеть доставить удовольствие ей, время от времени сбавляя темп, целуя ее шею, плечи, стараясь уловить, как ей нравится больше.   
  
Тина усмехнулась. С трудом нашла в себе силы отстранить Грейвзa...   
  
Она действительно предпочитала быть сверху не только в жизни, но и в сексе. Грейвз не сдержал стона, когда она медленно оседлала его и принялась двигаться на нем сама, оперевшись руками на его грудь.   
  
Руки Грейвза сжимали ее бедра, а его затуманенный взгляд и тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание возбуждали Тину все сильнее. Она начала двигаться на нем активнее и коснулась было клитора, приближая свою разрядку, но рука Грейвза перехватила ее пальцы и стала ласкать.   
  
— Oх, Перси, сильнее, — Тина задыхалась от ощущений, будучи на грани.   
  
Тину охватила сладкая дрожь, и волна оргазма накрыла ее, когда она почувствовала, как Грейвз, не в силах больше сдерживать себя, со стоном кончил. Она замерла, сидя на нем, ощущая себя одновременно уставшей и полной сил. Оба они тяжело дышали.   
  
— Тина... — хрипло выдохнул Грейвз, глядя на нее, любуясь.   
  
— Перси, — ответила она и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловала его в губы.  
  
А после Грейвз держал ее в своих объятиях и не отпускал от себя весь остаток ночи.   
  
Тина открыла глаза, рассматривая чужую незнакомую спальню. Ей было тепло и уютно здесь. В объятиях Грейвза. Она чувствовала его спокойное дыхание на своей шее, и его расслабленная рука обнимала ее за талию. Тина счастливо улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. Медленно развернувшись, она оказалась лицом к лицу со спящим Грейвзом. Он улыбался во сне. Тине захотелось коснуться его, она кончиками пальцев убрала волосы со лба, пригладила брови, провела по щеке, обводя родинку, и не смогла сдержать охватившей ее нежности, легко поцеловав его в нос. Отчего тот вздрогнул и открыл глаза.   
  
— Привет, — осипшим ото сна голосом произнес Грейвз и прижал Тину ближе, — я так рад, что это не сон.   
  
— Я тоже, — с улыбкой ответила Тина, — и я даже чувствую твою радость...


End file.
